


his angel with shining grace

by mynameis_not_cathofaragon



Category: Floricienta (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Crossover, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Car Accidents, Non explicit car accident, Samwena if you squint, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Travel, Two Shot, Witches, but i also fixed it so it's fine, i apologize for the lame title, i relived my childhood trauma for this people, lowkey a case fic, mentions of fairies, plot convenient coicidences, self indulgent fluff, the pairings are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameis_not_cathofaragon/pseuds/mynameis_not_cathofaragon
Summary: He was too wrapped up in his thoughts  to notice what was about to happen, only doing so when he heard the unmistakably sound of a car crashing against something, or someone, and Cas’ subsequent cry.“Move!”.(or, Team Free Will, plus Rowena, travel to Argentina for a witch hunt, Dean is in love with Cas, Cas plays knight in shining armour, and Sam and Ro crash a wedding)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Florencia Fazzarino/Federico Fritzenwalden, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Floricienta is back on air, bitches!  
> If you clicked this you are either in search of any piece of Floricienta content after the nostalgia hit or you are a spn fan and were curious. Either way, welcome!  
> Now, if you are on the second group, you most likely don't know what the hell Floricienta is. Basically, it is The Nanny but in a telenovela format but for kids; to that add some weird magical realism that probably doesn't qualify as such, repetitive situations, fencing, liberal use of the word "yegua" (aka bitch), references to Cinderella and things that could only have been "ok" in the 2000s and BOOM! You got yourself the show that every Argentinian in between the ages of 12 and 30 (there were many reruns along the years) knows and loves  
> But yeah, basically one of my first ever fixations came back, so I thought why not mix it with one of my current ones? And this is the result  
> About the story itself, for practicality, all dialogue will be written in English, even though only Sam, Dean, Cas and Rowena speak it. I also wrote this with Samwena in mind, but they are really just there and I never actually mention it, so read it as you please  
> Just one more thing: while technically this should happen during 2005 according to Floricienta's canon, it happens during modern days (if 2019, non-covid 2020 or other year, you choose)  
> This was way too long, sorry, but I thought the clarifications were needded

“I still don’t understand why we’re here,” mumbled Dean while recharging his gun with witch-killing bullets, earning himself a pointed look from Cas.

Alright, he actually did understand why they had gone there: a bunch of high-end witches with – _shocker_ \- evil agendas was an opportunity they simply couldn’t pass, but they had literally travelled to freaking Buenos Aires, he had the right to be a bit grumpy, ok?

At least they’d swapped the motels for an, admittedly, nice hotel, as per Rowena’s request.

“Do you really think I would have come here if I weren’t at least a wee certain of this, boy?”

He had to admit she had a point. Apparently, Rowena had been notified of this gathering by a witch who thought she could be persuaded to go wicked again, which luckily wasn’t the case; and, even though she was now in the, if not _good_ , _better_ side, Rowena wouldn’t have taken the trouble to travel to the other end of the continent for a small chance with a small evil.

But the thing wouldn’t go down until several hours later, and Dean was growing frustrated and bored by the lack of action. Castiel, sensing this, asked: “Is there anything we can do for now?”

“I will go and try to find anyone alone, it should make the job easier later,” she turned to Sam, batting her eyelashes, “Care to come along, Samuel?”

Dean, though amused at his brother’s slightly pinked cheeks, was still annoyed. “What about Cas and I?”

Rowena tsk’d. “It will be suspicious for the four of us to be together, and you cannot go by yourselves.”

“Cas is literally an angel.”

She looked unimpressed. “Exactly. These women are probably guarded against every creature in existence, angels very much included.”

Once again, she had a point.

“Maybe you can go sightseeing around the area,” supplied Sam.

“We can look for pie.” Dean had to admit, Cas’ suggestion had brightened him a little.

* * *

As it turned out, they couldn’t find pie in the traditional sense of the word, but they did find a pie-like dessert that had a marmalade of sorts as filling instead of the regular fruit.

“OK, this is actually glorious,” Dean practically moaned as he took a bite, “you really should try it.”

Cas looked down for a second, before replying: “You know I can only taste the molecules, Dean.” He cleared his throat, “What should we do now?”

Not wanting to get too far away from the area where Rowena had told them the witches would supposedly meet later, they had basically wandered the streets and a nice park, taking some pictures, until they’d stumbled across the café they were now sitting at. While he did feel kinda useless, Dean had to admit it had been nice to just do nothing for a while with Cas.

“Sam texted me the address of a place that sells knives a few blocks away, we could check it out.”

“Of course you would want to go buy knives,” the angel rolled his eyes, but agreed.

They didn’t stay at the café much longer, just enough for Dean to finish his dessert, really, and so they headed to the store Sam had mentioned. About halfway there, however, Cas came to a sudden stop, his brow even more furrowed than usual.

“Hey, everything alright, man? You saw something?” Dean followed Castiel’s eyes, his mind immediately thinking he had seen a monster or demon. “A wedding?”

Across the street there was a big church with many people outside, probably waiting for a cue to enter, and even from where he was he could notice how frantic everyone seemed, specially who he assumed was the bride, given her puffy, white dress.

Cas shook his head. “It’s just… weddings usually feel happier. Everyone there appears to be distressed.”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe the groom got cold feet or something.”

“Perhaps.”

After that they continued their journey to the knife shop, which was only a few more minutes away.

The place wasn’t particularly huge, it had more of a cosy vibe, actually, but pretty much every surface had some object on it. Belts, pins, lockets, pendants, rosaries, knives, and more things that he wouldn’t be able to name, all handmade, decorated the store. The best thing was that apart from being beautifully crafted, many of the knives were made out of silver. Everything was mesmerizing, but in the end they simply picked up the most practical knives and, as an afterthought, a few crosses.

“Knives and crosses, not the most common combination,” the clerk commented when they were about to pay. (Dean was really thankful for Rowena in that moment, aware that without the spell she’d performed earlier he wouldn’t have understood a word.)

“Well,” he said with an easy smile, looking briefly at Cas, “he’s really fond of religion.”

He didn’t need to turn to know Cas was rolling his eyes (and for that he missed his soft smile). “And he certainly enjoys knives.”

The clerk merely looked intently at them for a moment with a small head tilt, before her kind smile returned. “They do make a nice pair.”

She didn’t say more, aside from the customary customer service phrases, but something about her creeped Dean out a bit; not necessarily in a bad way, just an overall weird feeling.

“You also thought she was weird?” He asked as they walked away.

Cas hummed. “She seemed to know something.”

“Wait, do you think she knew what we are?”

“I am not sure, but it's possible.”

Dean decided not to dwell on it too much. “We probably should head back, wanna go through that church again?”

The angel shook his head, pointing to the opposite direction. “Let’s go that way.”

Not really caring which way they took, Dean followed Cas’ lead, content with simply enjoying the comfortable silence that often took place between them and occasionally staring at him.

He was too wrapped up in his lovesick thoughts –not that he’d ever admit to calling them that to anyone but himself- to notice what was about to happen, only doing so when he heard the unmistakably sound of a car crashing against something, or someone, and Cas’ subsequent cry.

“Move!” He yelled, almost running to the car, and something in his voice was just so commanding everyone did as he said; it was the voice of someone who had led armies. It reminded Dean of when they’d just met, he rarely used _that_ voice nowadays.

Had Dean been in a slightly different situation, he probably would have gotten weak at the knees and blushed, but a lifetime –or a few, if you were to get technical- of hunting had taught him to react, and that’s exactly what he did, moving towards Castiel.

“Get back, he’s a doctor!” He lied easily, trying to assess the situation at hand. There were few bystanders, luckily, and even more so, none were children; a few cars had stopped behind the one that crashed. In front of it, laying unconscious, if not dead, on the street there was a blonde young man, and the driver was getting out.

Dean moved a bit, doing his best to shield Cas, who most likely was trying to heal at least some of the victim’s wounds. Facing the driver, he said in his most authoritative voice, “Call an ambulance, now!”

By then, some of the onlookers were trying to subtly, and others not so much, get a better view of what was happening, while others had left, wanting to avoid the nasty. One man stood out, dressed in a white suit and in a wheelchair, with a weird expression Dean didn’t have the time to decipher. Murmurs filled the air, but at least no one had pulled out a phone. Then, he heard a sharp inhale, followed by coughing and a deep, relieved sigh.

While he was happy that the guy was alive, they needed to get out of there, fast, before someone-

“Fede!”

Dean turned to the source of the cry, only to find himself facing a young brunette. Tears flooded her eyes as she all but fell to the ground next to the man, grabbing his face gently.

“Florcita,” the guy –Fede? – breathed, his eyes barely open, but a smile, albeit pained, gracing his lips.

“Don Freezer.”

And yep, that was a weird nickname, or petname, or whatever, but they still needed to go. Once again, though, the woman stopped him from doing so.

“What did you do?! Who are you?!” She was still on the floor, and her voice had gone high and broken, but she looked infuriated. Something about her reminded Dean of Charlie.

“I- it was my fault,” the driver stepped in, “he helped him.”

“Really?” Everyone nodded. “Thank you!” She almost pushed Cas to the ground with the force of her hug.

“It was nothing, and he should still go to the hospital.” The angel was clearly uncomfortable with the hug, but nevertheless patted her back slightly.

“You saved him! You’re like his guardian angel!” She pulled back, looking intently at him. “I- my fairies warned me, I was afraid I wouldn’t get here in time, but you saved him. If you hadn’t been here…,” she shook her head, tears appearing in her eyes again. “Thank you.”

Cas nodded hesitantly. “I should go.”

When he tried to stand, however, he stumbled. Dean was quick to help him, snaking his arm around his waist, telling himself it was a good way to support him while looking like he was simply holding his friend after a traumatizing event, and not helping his angel best friend after he’d healed -and possibly bring back to life- a man.

They finally could leave then, walking away as fast as they could without being suspicious, just as the ambulance began to make itself heard.

They walked silently, and still embraced, for several minutes. Dean was a bit shaken up, admittedly. Vampires, ghosts, djinns, sure, that was a typical Tuesday for him, even encounters with demons and angels were common occurrences, but a civilian car crash? Yeah, he wasn’t that used to those. Cas seemed worse, though.

“He was dead, wasn’t he?”

Cas said nothing for a moment, looking pensively ahead; then, he turned his head without breaking their hug (which he’d had contributed in by holding Dean’s waist as well). “Even before I saw him I could feel so much emanating from him.” He shook his head,” At first I thought it was coming from different people, but when he crashed it stop.” He stopped walking,” Dean, the amount of longing and love that man irradiated, it was almost overwhelming, even if I was able to only do so much in front of witnesses, I could not have let him die.”

Dean remained silent, not really knowing what he could say, and also feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of Cas being able to sense love and longing. In the end, he thought “screw it”, and settled on bringing him a bit closer, hoping to convey his support. “You did good, man.”

They made it back to the hotel a little after that. Rowena and Sam returned just after them; apparently, their “mission” hadn’t been very prolific, and after circling the area twice with no results, they’d chosen to go sightseeing as well.

“We actually crashed a wedding,” Sam told them sheepishly.

Dean sputtered a laugh. “You what?!”

“Aye,” Rowena giggled,” It was actually very easy to hex them into believing we were guests. But the groom was late, and then he said no! Quite entertaining, really.”

“What about you, guys?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get any word out, Cas, who until them had been quiet, asked: “Was the groom a young man with blonde hair named “Fede”?”

Sam and Rowena shared a look. “Yeah, I think so, why?”

Catching up to Cas’ train of thought, Dean told them about the car crash, sparing no compliments towards the angel, Cas’ cheeks turning increasingly pink. “He probably wanted to run away with that chick,” he finished with a laugh, putting the pieces together.

“Well, today was certainly eventful, boys, and it will probably get even more.”

They decided to get some rest after that. To Dean, of course, “rest” meant cleaning their weapons and making sure they had enough ammo. And if that also worked as a distraction to avoid thinking of Cas and his comment about sensing longing, well, no one but him needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fucking witches._

Dean cursed as he ducked from a table being thrown at him by Witch #3.

Their attack plan had been simple, in theory at least: Rowena would go first, dismantling any protective spells that she found, while adding some of her own so the witches wouldn’t be able to escape; once inside they would just wing it, really, depending on how many people were inside.

The first part of the plan had gone well, suspiciously so considering the circumstances, so obviously it would go downhill after that.

The witches had actually turned against the one who had told Rowena (Dean really couldn’t be bothered to learn her name), killing her as soon as they caught up in what she had done. And while that spared them from having to fight one more opponent, it still left them with seven powerful, pissed off witches.

Witch #4 had been the first to attack, but she had gotten too close, and Castiel was able to smite her before she could do much damage. Whereas some years ago the angel would have been capable of taking care of all seven witches without so much as breaking a sweat, lately his grace had been diminished, so after that he could do little but defend himself for a few minutes. Rowena had taken on witch #1 easily and weakened witches #2 and #5, leaving it to Sam and Dean to finish them with a couple of well-aimed bullets.

Witches #3, #6 and #7, though, were putting on a tougher fight, and for the next half hour the old house the gathering had been taking place in was filled with the sound of varied spells being cast, guns being fired and an angel blade being thrown, accompanied by colourful swearing, courtesy of the Winchester brothers.

Some conjoined effort was necessary to end witch #6, but ultimately she died as well. The other two, however, were being annoyingly persistent, and Dean was beginning to get anxious.

He fucking hated witches.

Rowena and Sam were dealing with #7 on the other side of the room, and he heard someone hit the floor rather loudly, but he couldn’t afford to get distracted as #3 cornered him and Cas. His gun was somewhere on the floor out of reach, and the witch wasn’t close enough for Cas to use his blade, nor still for long enough for him to throw it.

“Dean-”

Whatever Cas had wanted to say was forgotten as someone entered the room. The arrival made the witch turn around, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to grab his gun back, and three shots later, Witch #3 was dead. He shot her once more, just for good measure.

Apparently, that distraction had also been enough for Sam and Rowena to finish witch #7, and they all allowed themselves a moment to breath. Dean took a quick glance over of the room, making sure everyone was okay. Ro seemed well enough, somehow still put together, Cas was panting, but fine, too; Sam, on the other, was sitting, leaning against a wall, clutching his arm.

“Sammy!”

Sam rolled his eyes, the bitch. “’m fine, Dean, I’ve had worse.”

“You should go to the hospital.”

Everyone turned to the unknown voice, which Dean actually found oddly familiar, only then remembering the newcomer, finding themselves face to face with a burgundy-haired woman tucking a gun in her waist. It took a moment for Dean to remember her.

“You are the woman from the knife shop,” Cas beat him to it.

She nodded. “I wouldn’t call it a knife shop, but yeah. I’m Ana.”

“You are a hunter,” Sam said, not a question but not a fully convinced statement either.

Ana raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Same as you.”

Rowena scoffed. “Please, do not call me a hunter, dear, I am witch.”

“And you don’t want to kill us?” Ana sounded genuinely curious.

“Haven’t wanted for a while, really.” She shrugged, “the Winchesters aren’t very easy to kill, and if you do manage, they just come back.”

Ana looked confused, but didn’t ask anything. Dean, on the other hand, did.

“How are you even here?” He turned to Rowena, “You said it was some top-secret meeting.”

“It was,” Ana interjected, “I just have my contacts.”

It was then that Sam tried to stand up, but in doing so, accidentally leaned on his injured arm, letting out a pained hiss.

“We should really take you to get that looked at. The hospital is not very far.”

“It won’t be necessary,” Cas chimed in, kneeling in front of him, “I can heal it.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t waste your grace, Cas, you’re kinda beat up. Nobody knows us here, and we probably won’t come back, I don’t think a trip to the hospital will do much harm.”

“Wait, you are a witch, too?”

“Angel.”

Ana hummed. “Explains the religion comment,” she mumbled to herself, but said nothing more.

After some discussing, they decided to take Sam to the hospital, as Cas was, indeed, low in mojo. Ana led the way, not before they cleaned up a bit, showing up at an ER covered in blood but without injuries, sans Sam, of course, probably wasn’t a very good idea; any and every question was better avoided.

The hospital wasn’t very far away, and in a few minutes they had arrived. Ana led them, as things worked different there than in the States. Sam was lucky enough to not have broken anything, it was simply a spraint, but he did have to stay a few hours for observation.

Dean had wanted to leave, as they would have done any other time, but Sam insisted in, for once, obeying doctor’s orders. He couldn’t blame him really, better to stay at the hospital there, somewhere they would never come back to, than back home.

That didn’t mean he liked hospitals, though, they didn’t exactly bring back good memories, and made him a bit uneasy; he was also hungry, so he decided to take a walk and find something to eat. Cas appeared troubled as well, so he went with him, leaving Sammy with Rowena and their new acquaintance.

“You okay, Cas?” He offered him the candy he’d found in a vending machine, even though he knew he’d decline.

Expectedly, the angel shook his head. Looking around the empty hallway, he mused, “I do not like hospitals.”

Dean chuckled. “Same here, bud.”

He shook his head again. “There is always too much despair in the air,” he paused, “It’s overwhelming.”

“About that… you hadn’t mentioned sensing stuff in years, thought you couldn’t do it anymore.”

“It’s not as strong as before,” he explained, tilting his head in that adorable way of his.

Maybe it was the head tilt, or the silence surrounding them –probably due the hour-, or the weariness of the hunt suddenly weighing on him, but Dean felt himself inching closer to Cas, tired of the way they’d been dancing around each other for so long. Maybe it was the fact that they almost didn’t win this time, but either way, he’d had enough; and if the flicker of Cas’ eyes to his mouth was anything to go by, the angel felt the same.

However, before anything could happen, the quiet around them was broken by another vaguely familiar –and overly chirpy, considering it was like seven in the morning- voice. “Angel?”

Both men turned to the source of the sound, finding themselves face to face with the brunette from the car crash. She had obviously recognized them, as well, and once she was sure they were indeed, well, them, she enveloped them in a quick yet surprisingly strong hug.

“It is you, his angel!” She was positively beaming at them.

“My name is Castiel.”

“Flor,” she paused,” well, Florencia, but you know,” she waved her hand dismissively, and then looked at Dean, obviously waiting for a name. Once he’d given it, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“My brother broke his arm.”

Florencia nodded. She opened her mouth, it was quite clear she didn’t enjoy silence very much, but before any words could come out, the sounds of some machines –which had been simply a background buzz until then- began getting louder.

She ran into the room where she had apparently been before interrupting them, her eyes wide with panic; hunter and angel followed suit. The guy from the crash was on the bed, attached to several machines, which were, indeed, making those noises, and Flor wasted no time in going out again, screaming for someone to come, while Cas looked at him with great intent.

Catching onto his intentions, Dean called, with warning in his voice, “ _Cas_.”

“ _Dean._ _”_ The angel spared only one moment to look at him before he was leaning over the guy, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

It had been fast, only a handful of seconds and the machines had returned to their normal state, but not fast enough. Just as the last traces of striking blue grace passed from Castiel fingers to the man’s forehead, Flor came back into the room, most likely after the noise had diminished, catching sight of the scene unfolding.

She stood there, open mouthed and wide eyed, as a nurse came, checked the man’s vitals, and disappeared again. It was probably almost five full minutes before she spoke again. 

“You are a fairy,” was her opening statement. Certainly a weird choice of creature, most people would have gone with witch or even angel before, and even more, instead of horrified, Flor looked almost knowing. “You are a fairy,” she repeated, a smile forming on her face.

“I am not,” Cas frowned,” I was just practicing CPR on him.”

She shook her head. “I saw that blue glow, it was different from the glow of my mum’s fairies, but it was similar enough.”

Cas looked over to Dean, his eyes widened in sheer panic; Dean himself wasn’t much better. They stared at each other for long enough for Flor to hum pleased to herself.

Knowing they’d have to come clean, Cas sighed. “I am no fairy, but I am an angel,” he revealed. Looking at her only vaguely impressed expression, he added, “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not.” She shrugged,” I’ve always known magic was real, and assumed angels were, too, you simply proved it.”

While he looked as if he wanted to argue, apparently Cas decided it would be to no avail, so he merely nodded, and after a quick shared glance with Dean, said, “It was nice meeting, but we really should go,” he hesitated, before reaching inside his trench coat for a paper Ana had given them, with her number written on it, “If you ever need help, call her.”

Flor frowned. “Help with what?”

“Believe me, you’ll know,” replied Dean.

Both men headed to the door, but before they could get out of the room, a bunch of kids of different ages (like, seriously, they were like six of them and no one seemed to be the same age), most likely family, barged in. They were all rather loud for his taste, but he saw Cas smiling slightly.

The kids went straight to the man on the bed, barely sparing them a glance; they were talking animatedly, smiling and laughing, while the older ones tried –in vain- to shush them.

Cas started walking away again, but before Dean followed, he turned to Flor. “Good luck with him,” he said, nodding towards the blonde guy.

She smiled, both sweetly and somewhat wickedly, and mirrored his movement, but towards Cas. “You, too.”

Dean felt his cheeks warm up a little, but added nothing else, instead opting to follow his friend to the hallway.

The hospital was a tad more alive now, probably due to it not being so early anymore, but still fairly quiet. Thinking about his last interaction, and in a moment of boldness, Dean stopped Cas in an empty hallway.

“Cas,” he began, not really knowing what to say,” I… earlier- “

But he didn’t have to worry about saying anything, for the next thing he knew, Castiel’s lips were on his. It was barely a touch, but he was too stunned to reciprocate.

Obviously noting this, Cas pulled away, while still remaining close. “Was that ok?” He asked nervously.

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah,” he breathed, grabbing the angel’s face gently with one hand and his waist with the other, and pulling him closer until they were not even an inch apart. “Yeah, it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending too rushed? I feel like it kinda was, but I didn't actually wrote this with Destiel on mind, I just couldn't help but add them.  
> If you got all the way here, thanks for reading!


End file.
